


As the Shadow Longed for the Moon

by Boxeption



Series: Moon and Shadows [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, folktale, shadowbeasts AU, sort of, this is all rosebuds fault imma fight you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxeption/pseuds/Boxeption
Summary: The story told to children about the Moon and their Shadow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of Breaking Point by MechanicalRoseBud. It details the story of how Jack and Gabriel came to be and I hope it will clear up some confusion about what's happening in BP!

Long ago, the Moon and the Shadow danced every night. The Moon would glide across the sky, and the Shadow would echo them below. It was a potent love affair, and the moonlight that fell to the earth was welcome among soft shadows. They spent many nights close, whispering promises to never leave the other.

Ages passed, and the Shadow began to chafe at their steps. The Moon never changed their dance, every night they would cross the sky like clockwork; a cycle that would forever remain unbroken. The Shadow longed for change, but was softly rebuffed with every mention.

The Moon longed for things to stay the same, just as the Shadow longed for change. They needed solidarity, a steady path to follow, as they had since their birth from starlight millennia ago. Though they knew the Shadow wished otherwise, they convinced themselves that they were fine, that everything between them would stay as it was.

The Shadow grew weary of their treatment. Though the Moon was kind, they were unknowing of their struggles. Weariness turned to anger, and the relationship became strained. To the Shadow, it seemed the Moon was drifting further and further from their reach. The seas rose high as they fought, bitterly arguing for so long, the Moon forgot what the beginning was. Their nights of soft touches and whispered promises seemed centuries ago, and perhaps they were.

In a terrible act of fury, the Shadow struck the Moon from the sky.

Without the Moon, the Shadow was free, free to dance their own way. And at first, oh, how they danced! Men quailed at the Shadow, for they knew the ground would run red in the Shadow’s wake.

The Shadow’s victorious steps soon ceased. Though they could dance, they no longer had a partner to share their steps, and soon they fell into bitter regret. How could they have committed such an act against their love?

Now, the Shadow walks the earth, hate and anger given form as they are doomed to wander forever; they have no light to guide them. They will forever search for the Moon, fated to never reunite in the heavens and instead fade away to nothing.


End file.
